


Free Time

by marvelousmedli



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: But like nothing super spoilery, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Schmoop, Spoilers for August, Sunburns, im weak, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmedli/pseuds/marvelousmedli
Summary: "Akira wouldn't have known it at the time but the rest of the team had planned this moment for him days before their planned trip to visit the beach together."





	Free Time

**Author's Note:**

> God I hope this is okay I wasn't really sure about posting this, Idk but I worked on it too long and there is so little content on here for these two that hopefully this will suffice as my contribution.

Akira wouldn't have known it at the time but the rest of the team had planned this moment for him days before their planned trip to visit the beach together. After the group had spent the morning hanging out together at the beach he was surprised when everyone had decided that they needed to go grab something for lunch, running off with incredibly weary Futaba. Akira would also find out later, unknown to him, that everyone on the team had somehow found out about his relationship with Yusuke. The two had begun seeing each other a little over a month prior and had decided to keep it hidden from everyone, at least at first, not that it was very hard. Between going to different schools, Phantom work and Akira working his part time job most nights, the two had limited their seeing each other to just meeting by the train early before school and meeting for coffee every now and then. Akira wasn't sure how the rest of the team had found out but he would have to make sure later to thank them for giving him this time he had been wanting for a while now.

  
After the group had run off with Morgana running behind them the two were left alone completely speechless. Akira was left nervously sitting on a cooler unable to make eye contact with the other boy standing across from him. Of course he had wanted to spend this time with Yusuke for days now, but now that it was given to him he couldn't help but be incredibly nervous. What would they do, what would they talk about now that they were able to be here together? While his eyes traveled down nervously around the sand beneath his feet, his arms wrapped tightly around himself, he saw a hand reaching down to him.

  
"Shall we?" There was no helping the nervous smile now gracing his face upon hearing that familiar deep voice. Slowly he untangled his arms and reached up to snag the outstretched hand as he was slowly lifted up on his feet. Maybe it was because they were in a public space and there were handfuls and handfuls of people walking past them both or the that a simple touch such as this was still so new but his knees were definitely starting to feel weak and his nerves were going crazy. Slowly meeting soft grey eyes and swallowing the lump in his throat he finally got out what he wanted to ask.

  
"Where are we going?" He inquired as he was gently pulled to start walking next to the other boy, fingers now linked together as he claimed his spot next to Yusuke.

  
"Since we were graced with this time to share, I thought we could take in the sight of the water and walk down the beach." Squeezing the hand linked with his, Akira hummed in approval. He hadn't wanted to sit around all afternoon anyways. Reaching closer to the water, but not close enough to actually be grazed with the waves gently coming and going, the two walked along the sands in a comfortable silence. Akira couldn't help but let his eyes wander around the sands. His eyes traveled from the children running around them jumping into the waves coming in, to the people who seemed to have fallen asleep in their chairs under large umbrellas. He noticed how the waves were gentle as they rose up and down the shore. Akira couldn't remember if he had ever been to the beach before. Before he had moved here he had little interest in places like this; maybe because he didn't have a group of friends like this to ever come here with before.

  
The last thing his eyes traveled to was the boy walking next to him and was flustered to notice that while he was following the different people and sights occupying the beach, Yusuke had just been focused entirely on him. Completely flustered he quickly shifted his gaze straight ahead of him, hearing Yusuke gently laugh next to him. Yusukes laugh was something that he hadn't had the pleasure of hearing for long but whenever he heard it his heart swelled. It was contagious to him and just like numerous times before, he couldn't help himself from breaking out of this nervous tension that had been lingering, by joining in with his own laughter.

  
"Aren't you warm in that hoodie?" He giggled, reaching up with his free hand and gently tugging on the sleeve of the white garment. It was definitely a warm afternoon and even thought he was only wearing his swimsuit he still felt the heat in between when the breeze rolled through every couple of minutes or so.

  
"You may have noticed my fair skin already, but for someone as fair skinned as myself this type of weather could quite literally ruin me. So despite being a little warmer than I would like, it's worth it when I'm not writhing in pain later from burns. Speaking of which, you are starting to look a little pink yourself, did you put anything on before we left?" Had he forgotten? He was so nervous after everyone left that it probably hadn't crossed his mind. He was done for, quite literally going to be cooked. He couldn't feel anything yet but as he turned his head back to glance at his shoulder he noticed that it was a little pink. Letting a small whine leave his lips he reached back and placed his free hand on his shoulder.

  
"D-does it look really bad? To be honest I was so nervous when everyone left I can't remember if I did or not, but I guess I didn't" He could feel the cool water brush against his ankles as the two stopped walking. He flinched a little out of surprise when he felt Yusuke reach up and brush the fringe off his forehead.  
"Hmm... Your nose is looking quite pink as well as your shoulders. Perhaps we should head back and wait under an umbrella for the others to come back?" As much as he wanted to continue this walk down by the water he knew realistically that any longer out in this sun he definitely wouldn't be able to lay down tonight when he went home. Of course the first time that they had extended time together was cut short like this. Begrudgingly he nodded and the two turned around walking back to where all their stuff was. After a couple minutes of silence and feeling utterly terrible for ruining the afternoon Akira finally spoke up.

  
"I'm sorry Yusuke. We had all this free time and I had to go and ruin it by being forgetfu-" As the two had finally made it back to where all their things were he was stopped by a light tug to his hand, pulling his attention back to the other boy.

  
"Why do you apologize? Today was wonderful and I'm glad that we got to be here together. My concern for you and us coming back here didn't ruin a thing. If anything, you would have been burned more had we kept going. Besides, it looks like everyone is still out so we can still relax here and stay out of the sun for now, yeah?" Yusuke gently pulled up the hand he was holding, bringing it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss to the other boys knuckles which threw him off completely. God he wished that he could spend more time like this with Yusuke. It was long overdue for the two to be able to just relax and spend time with just each other and he couldn't believe he had met someone so kind to him and so understanding. Sometimes to himself he wished that he hadn't had his persona and that he hadn't gotten involved with any of this so he had more free time but he would always conclude that he couldn't be selfish and that he was given this power to help others. It wasn't so bad to want to be selfish though about this and he always concluded such, despite not being able to see Yusuke that much. In fact, he thought to himself, maybe he could start to be a little more selfish. Maybe.

  
Before he could respond he was gently pulled again, this time down onto the mass amount of towels spread down under the umbrella that the group had claimed earlier. Yusuke sat himself down and patted the space between his legs motioning for him to join him. He cautiously lowered himself, shifting himself to sit with his back facing Yusukes front. For the billionth time this afternoon he was sure his heart was gonna rupture from just the closeness alone. For the most part whenever the two met up it was always around others, so things like hugs and kisses were put on hold out of fear of someone watching, which is why it was still jarring to him that everyone somehow found out about them. Just sitting there, being this close around all these people he didn't know made him at first feel incredibly anxious, but upon realizing that these people had no interest in this private moment and had their own agendas he slowly relaxed into the thin arms that were now wrapped around his waist and the nose nuzzling into his curly hair.

  
After sitting there for a couple minutes, leaned back against the other boy, Akira had started to realize just how tired he actually was. His body started to feel heavy and he was starting to not be able to keep his eyes open, finding it hard to focus even with his glasses on. He figured it was probably a combination of too much sun and walking for such a long time. As if the other boy behind him could read his mind he felt the arms around his waist give a gentle squeeze before he heard a quiet voice by his shoulder.

  
"Would you like to rest your eyes until the others come back? I just got a text saying that they were just finishing up getting food and would be back shortly." Yusukes gentle fingers running through the curly hair in front of him while his other hand gently drew lines up and down the other boys arm. Akira let out a breathy laugh in response.  
"Haha, sorry, I don't know what happened I just feel so tired all of a sudden. You don't mind?" He turned around to meet the other boys soft gaze. In the time that they had been together they hadn't kissed once. Sure, there were times where one would have made a perfect first kiss but both had, oblivious to one another, been too nervous to commit. Now would have been one of those times with their faces being so close together but once again, Akiras nerves got the better of him. He settled for brushing his nose against Yusukes as he let out a tender sigh.

  
"I insist. Rest your head on my lap and I'll wake you when everyone gets back." After a nod from Akira, Yusuke shifted so that the black haired boy could climb out of his lap and curl up next to him, resting his head on Yusukes soft thighs.  
After removing his glasses and placing them on the towel next to them his tired eyes began to droop even more. It didn't help that Yusuke had continued running his fingers gently through his hair. Curling up in a way that didn't hurt his now forming sunburn he settled against the other boy and was out almost immediately. It wasn't the most comfortable surface to lay on, and the cool breeze had almost stopped coming entirely but _god_  he would settle for sand in places he really didn't want it just to be able to be with Yusuke like this more.

  
~

  
Morgana was the first to notice that Akira was out cold and quickly told the others as they approached the mass of towels and their stuff.

  
"Don't tell me you guys just sat here this whole time!?" Morgana quickly jumped on Ryujis lap, digging his claws into the boys thighs resulting in a loud yelp from the blonde.

  
"What the hell man, are you trying to make me bleed?!" Ryuji shoved the cat off his lap, rubbing his leg in pain.

  
"Are you deaf?! I said before to be quiet, Akira's sleeping, you idiot!" Tail angrily on point, the small cat quietly yipped back. Yusuke gently snickered while it seem everyone had smacked Ryuji with murder inducing glares.

  
"To answer you however, we had a fantastic time yet after a while Akira seemed to succumb to the effects of prolonged sun exposure." The blue haired boy gently, without trying to awaken the boy on his lap, reached up to pull off the hood he had been wearing.

  
"Oooh yeah his nose looks pretty red." Ann pointed out. As Yusuke peeked down slowly he was finally able to see just how bad it was. At first he appeared to just be a little pink but now the redness was prominent on the boys fair skin and looked incredibly painful. Morgana then jumped behind Akira, wincing in second hand pain at the sight of the bigger sunburn that was painted on his back.

  
"Oh man, I don't think he's gonna be able to lay down tonight." Morgana cringed. Much worse than the burn on his nose rested on his back. Traveling from his shoulders all the way down his back.

  
"Maybe we should continue this back at LeBlanc? It might be best to get him inside away from any more sun." Makoto chimed in while brushing some loose brown hair behind her ear. Everyone had seemed to be in an agreement especially Futaba, who had for the day definitely met her limit for interacting with people. With a mix of chatter everyone had started folding towels and gathering their things, Yusuke had reached down and gently nudged the boy still resting on his lap. After a couple of soft rocks, the dark haired boy quietly started to stir. Yusuke reached next to him, grabbing the glasses folded on the towel. The others had gone on ahead a little bit before Akira had finally sat up, rubbing sleep from his dark eyes.

  
"Hey." Akira quietly spoke while he met the other boys gaze with a gentle smile. Yusuke unfolded the boys glasses and carefully rested them on the other boys face while pushing some stray curls behind the other boys ear. Akira let out a small giggle, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose how he liked them.  
"Good morning." Yusuke jokingly greeting, causing a still sleepy Akira to giggle quietly. Akira let his hand slowly trace up the blue haired boys arm, resting on the hand still cupping his cheek.

  
"Everyone suggested we get you out of the heat and back to the cafe and I had to agree, you are unfortunately quite burnt."

  
"Yeah before it didn't really feel like anything but when I stretched after sitting up I could definitely feel the sting. You also forgot to wake me up by the way." He coyly smirked while reaching up to poke Yusuke on the nose.

  
"I didn't forget. I believe at one point I went to shift my legs and you threw your arm across my lap and after seeing you like that I didn't have the heart to move you." Something that Akira had noticed early on was that Yusuke never got nervous. Sure there was the times when they could have almost kissed but he noticed that the other boy had always held it together way better than he could. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself he sorta wished that he could see Yusuke get nervous about anything; to make him get as flustered as the other boy made him.

  
Upon noticing the shifty gaze and the flushed cheeks the blue haired boy was now sporting, Akira couldn't help his heart from swelling. Slowly without thinking or saying a word, Akira swallowed all his nerves and leaned, knees sinking into the sand and gently pushed his lips against Yusukes for the very first time. Since it was unplanned he had no idea what he was doing and almost missed, pressing his lips right on the corner of the other boys. He could feel his glasses push up the way his nose was pressed against the others. With his eyes closed shut he couldn't see whatever expression the other boy had but he could definitely feel how stiff he was. After just a few short seconds he quickly pulled away while averting his eyes, unsure if maybe this wasn't the best time, or maybe if Yusuke hadn't wanted it. He didn't really ask or anything. He wanted to apologize but before he could get the words out, gentle fingers on his chin pulled him back in again. It wasn't anything deep, lips just gently brushing for a few more moments before they both slowly pulled back apart, Akira resting his head on the other boys shoulder.

  
"We should get going." Akira huffed out nervously while picking his head back up, cheeks flushed pink and adjusted his glasses once again back to how he liked them. Yusuke hummed in agreement as the same pink painted on himself as well. The two stood together and wiped the sand off their legs. While turning to grab his things Akira had quietly spoken.

  
"Would you want to, uhm, stay over? I-it's okay if you have other plans though! I just figured... we could have some more time alone after everyone else left later." He was so glad that Yusuke had his back to him when he had asked because he was sure if he was making eye contact with the other boy he would have imploded right on the spot. Seeing that Yusuke was about to turn around he quickly averted his gaze off to the side.

  
He flinched in surprise when he felt a warm kiss placed on his cheek followed by a tug on his hand.

  
"Of course, I would love to continue this afternoon with you but first I recommend we find something to help your back or else you're going to be in so much pain the next few days." Just like before on the beach he quickly caught back up and walked besides Yusuke as they caught up to the everyone else.

  
Later back at the cafe he was told that of course, it was Morgana who had snitched on them to everyone else. Spoiling not only how long the two had been together but how little they could really see each other. At first he was a little embarrassed but later thanked everyone graciously. He knew that after this vacation was over things would have to go back to before and whenever the two got together it wouldn't be for as long as they would like but for the next couple weeks the two finally had free time to share.

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said before I hope this was okay, I kinda just kept typing until i was done so i may have gone off in too many directions idkkk let me know what you think maybe ill write more I also like to HC that Akira is like this smol shy boy especially around his tol beautiful bf. Thanks again for reading my work <3


End file.
